conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Caterpillar
The armored caterpillars, also known as caterpillar transport or simply caterpillars, are a type of armored vehicle used by the minigunman army across his conquered lands and in their missions of expansion. It resembles in many aspects the 'behemoth '''class, although unlike the usual behemoth it is more designed for transport of their armies than direct confrontation of the enemy. As such it is far more usual than other behemoths, and are used not only in battles but also for fast mobilization of troops around their controlled lands. The Original Version: ''Steel Caterpillars The first version of the caterpillars is particularly old and has already served several years at the service of the army. It was obviously designed as a way to mobilize troops quickly around the wide areas of the minigunman forest, which often required to consider the large amount of miles between one border an the opposite one. The caterpillars ''saw the light as a plausible alternative that allowed great distances to be traveled in shorter times. Also their armor and weapon capabilities allowed the minigunman army to use them not only inside their own borders but also in conflictive areas. Appearance From an external perspective, the ''armored caterpillars ''have a dark green tubular form that ends in a slightly trapezoidal "head". This head presents green tainted glass mostly at the bottom of it, and a cylindrical protuberance above it, that corresponds to the cannon of a super-heavy machine-gun. Inside the head there's room for the ''commander to sit and lead the vehicle's movement, and above him in a little nest accessible by a black staircase, the main gunner controls the machine-gun's fire. Sometimes a paralyzed minigunman will provide its vital force to the machine, thus allowing the commander to pilot the machine for longer times. In case of his presence he lies at the floor next to the commander. The main structure (aka the tubular form) from the inside it's oddly square. That is due to the steel armor that surrounds the vehicle and makes it more resistant to attacks. This armor displays around the transport in a heterogenous circular form, forming spirachios that resemble those of a caterpillar (hence its name). From the inside, though, it is seen as an homogenous rectangular form. Inside the armored caterpillars main structure, pass the commander's center, there's a structure of double rows of bench-like seats, two in each side. The upper platforms are accessible by sporadic-detachable black staircases. These double row of bench are made for the minigunman to seat and hold while being transported. The length of the vehicle (and thus of the bench) allows 20 minigunman displayed horizontally per seat, which makes a total of 80 troops per vehicle (82 considering the commander and the main gunner). Unfortunately, the space between the benches only allows one minigunman standing, which means the evacuation of the vehicle is not as fast as one could expect. The bottom end of the caterpillar is tubular as well, slightly stumpy, with a big circle hatchet that poses in the ground when opened and serves as a ramp for the troops. These vehicles are moved thanks to the minigunman-substance lying in their very bottom. This "substance" (for the lack of a better word) functions by rising itself in certain spots, while the other keep in touch with the ground. That way produces a displacement similar in basic operation to the one of a caterpillar. Thus, the name given to the machine. It must be noted that due to being one of the first minigunman vehicles using this system of transport, the substance is a bit more unstable that in subsequent conveyance, presenting a more firmly marked vertical displacement. Thus, inside the transport there are small handles in the minigunman's benches that allows them to hold on to themselves while they are in the move. Use The armored caterpillars ''were heavily used all around the minigunmans land, thanks to their always useful capabilities. Even though the ''steel caterpillars or original version of it has seen many future improvements and alternate takes, their mainstream rendition proves to be still pretty popular. Some are used in the minigunman forest, for the displacement of troops east and west, but most were used in the south in the conquest of the former Kingdom of Men. Even though their green camouflage makes them fore concealable in forest-like terrains, their heavy armament was useful intimidating bandits when moving troops around the human's valleys, prairies and abandoned villages and farms, even finding some action when entering the capital. Inspiration Besides the typical allusion to the small animal from which takes its name, the armored caterpillars were also based in modern military transports. More specifically, the steel caterpillar (aka the original version) was based in the M113 armored personal carrier. Its shape loosely shares certain elements with the Earth Nation tanks seen in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:Fall of the Colossus